Harry Potter's House Party
by LupinTonks4ever
Summary: Harry Potter is put under a lot of stress at work. So, he decides he needs to throw a party! One shot, pretty funny if you ask me, but short.


**Harry Potter's House Party**

Mondays. The most terrible time of the week.

Harry Potter groaned and shoved a pillow in his face as morning sunlight poured in through the window. It was Monday morning, and as usual, it was horrible.

He forced himself to roll out of bed and crawl into the shower. Harry washed his messy black hair, loving the steam enveloping him and waking his body up.

Another busy day at the Ministry, in the Auror office was coming up for him. He walked to his dresser and opened it, facing the many ties and robes. He picked a normal black robe, with a red tie reminding Harry of Gryffindor. He slipped it on, moving to his mirror and his precious comb that basically had no affect on his hair, but was near and dear to him all the same. Harry looked himself in his bright green eyes, looking at his very faded lightning scar and touching it lightly. He remembered when it would burn almost daily. What if he had been an Auror back then? Harry didn't want to think about how tired and stressed he would have been.

Harry combed through his hair, and finally gave up and snatched up his wand, walking down the stairs for his cup of coffee.

Harry made his coffee, then tiredly sat down and sipped it while reading the Daily Prophet.

He finished his coffee, which felt like it had no affect at all, and stumbled out the door and down the street a few blocks to where the magical phone booth was to get into the Ministry.

Harry lazily walked into his cubicle, where he groaned again at the new piles of paperwork on his desk, which had labels on the top: "DUE 3-15-12" March 15... Two days from now. Harry sighed and sat down in his tiny box of an office, pushing his glasses farther up his nose, and shuffling through the piles.

He needed a weekend off. With all his friends.  
He needed… to throw a party!

The next few days went by slowly, but Harry was only focused on getting the paperwork done so he could plan his party for the weekend.

On Thursday morning, Harry was almost finished with his paperwork and he had a day off.

Being raised by muggles, he knew all about what they use and how they use them. So naturally, he had a phone, which he took and dialed up Hermione Granger's number.

Ring, ring…  
"Hello?" Came a sweet female voice on the other line.  
"Hermione?"  
"This is she."  
"Hermione! It's me, Harry!"  
A small gasp came in the background. "Harry! Why are you calling me? I gave you this number ages ago!"  
Harry snorted. "It's good to talk to you to. I'm great, thanks for asking."  
Hermione laughed and said, "I'm sorry…"  
They talked for a while, about their jobs ("I took a more muggle route, I'm a music teacher!" Hermione said) and where they moved, and finally Harry told her to floo over.

Lots of hugging and pecks on the cheek occurred, and they finally sat down with a cup of tea.  
"So, is your job as tiring and stressing as mine?" Harry asked.

Hermione made a frustrated sound and said, "Don't even get me started on how much sheet music I have to go through, not to mention getting the kids to learn their parts by our concert, and the concert, OH…"  
Harry laughed and said, "Exactly! That's why I was thinking we'd have a party this weekend, to just let go of some of the stress!"

Hermione gasped and said, "Well lets get started straight away!"  
They put together a list of guests, which soared high above 100, and ordered tons of food.

"You picked up the beer, right?"  
"Yes," Hermione sighed.  
"A lot?"  
"YES!"  
"And other forms of alcohol?"  
"YES HARRY!"  
Harry backed off and continued to call all of the decoration places.

~o~o~o~

The day finally came on a Friday evening, and many people arrived at once.  
Ron, Luna, Neville, the entire Weasley family, Severus Snape, Dobby and many other house elves, Remus, Tonks, some former Death Eaters, and many other people Harry didn't know, but they were partiers all the same. Lily and James also came, but Harry thought they were dead…. Well, a party can bring people to life, he thought amusingly.

The party started immediately as more people flowed in through the door. The DJ was worth their money.  
Harry grabbed his 2nd beer and walked around, greeting people.

"Ah, Potter."  
Harry whipped around to find Snape, looking around at the party.  
Harry awkwardly joined him. "Hello, Professor."  
"You don't have to call me that anymore, dimwit."  
Harry glared at him and said, "Hello, Snivellus."  
Severus seethed at him. "I was going to say you have a nice house and you know how to throw a party," He said, watching a snogging couple rush past them into a bedroom, "but now I'll just say your face is painful to look at and I'll go get another beer."

"NICE ONE, SEV!" Someone cackled behind him.  
A crazily dancing Voldemort appeared as Severus stood out of the way.

"Hello, Tom." Harry groaned.  
Voldemort just threw aside what had to had been his 17 beer, and he picked up another one.  
"WHY DID YOU INVITE THE UNICORNS?!" Voldemort yelled.  
Harry looked at him with contempt. "Did I even INVITE you?!"  
"PROLLY NOT!"  
Voldemort continued at spin around in a circle as he swigged more beer.  
"I SMELL LILACS!"

Harry walked away and found a shirtless Ron dancing up on a table, as he heard Voldemort shout, "PINK FLUFFY NINJA UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS WITH GUNS CHASING ME! THEY WANT TO EAT ME! AHHHHH!"  
"Ron, GET DOWN!"

Ron didn't hear Harry, He just invited a girl up with him to kiss her.  
Harry found Hermione. "Do you really think this party was our best idea?"  
Hermione shook her head, but soon went to go dance with a random guy.

Harry soon had lost count of how many beers he had had, then forgot how to count altogether he had gotten so tipsy.  
All Harry could remember before he passed out was girls shoving him into bed, giggling.

~o~o~o~

Harry woke up with pounding in his ears, and the worst headache he had ever had. He tried to sit up, but many girls arms pinned him down. He glanced around him, and found many girls attached to him, sleeping. He quietly removed their arms and stood up. To his horror, the girls had removed their clothing along with his. He grabbed his robe and went downstairs.

Many people, empty beer bottles in hand, were lying on the floor. Some people had decorations wrapped around them, and some were hanging from the ceiling with the "Levicorpus" spell.

Harry just now realized it was Sunday, and everyone had been out of it since Friday night.  
He realized he was super tired, and sighed.

Maybe this was why he was always tired on Mondays. He just threw really good parties.  
It was a gift and a curse.


End file.
